


Oh, this can't be good

by emier



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Comedy, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emier/pseuds/emier
Summary: "That is, without a doubt, the stupidest plan you've ever come up with." Sara was staring at Peebee with a combination of shock and awe."So, you're in?" The asari was basically bouncing in place, she was so excited."Of course I'm in. Just...we need to tweak the plan a bit. Add some safety measures. Maybe a plan B.""Aw, you're no fun."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Oh, this can't be good

**Author's Note:**

> I had some fun writing this. I mostly just had some dialogue floating in my head and wrote a story to tie it together.

"I'm, like, 75% certain this thing won't explode." The floor shifts as another rumble shakes the ship. "Maybe 60% sure."

"Peebee. Those aren't good odds." Sara growled, shifting her stance to stay upright.

"I know, I know. But I'm sure it'll be fine. It's not like we haven't done this before." The asari waved almost dismissively, as she set off in the direction of her remnant signal.

"That was different!" Liam protested, stumbling as he tried to follow. "That ship was much bigger, and wasn't completely falling apart until  _ after _ we got off it. I definitely just saw a chunk break off and float away out there."

"Seriously, Peebee. We can't even take off our helmets." Sara brought up the rear, feeling mildly annoyed.

"We'll be fine!"

_ 6 Hours Earlier _

"That is, without a doubt, the stupidest plan you've ever come up with." Sara was staring at Peebee with a combination of shock and awe.

"So, you're in?" The asari was basically bouncing in place, she was so excited.

"Of course I'm in. Just...we need to tweak the plan a bit. Add some safety measures. Maybe a plan B."

"Aw, you're no fun."

"Fun is surviving the derelict ship to actually do something with the remnant device we're looking to salvage."

"Fair point. So, what tweaks do you want to make?"

"Well, space suits for one. Even if the ship has power, I don't want to take any chances."

"I thought that was implied."

"Yeah, well, I've known you long enough to want specifics." Sara gave her a raised eyebrow, and Peebee grinned sheepishly. "Also, we have to board the ship through the cargo bay. There isn't another access point closer to the bridge."

"But--" Peebee started.

"Blowing a hole in the hull doesn't count as an access point."

_ 6.5 Hours Earlier _

"Hey, Ryder! Check this out!" Peebee shouted from her escape pod, as Sara wandered out of loadout.

"Oh, that can't be good." Jaal muttered and slipped past her.

_ 5 Hours Earlier _

"Which way should we go?" Liam asked, staring at the multiple doors leading out of the cargo bay. They’d been able to get a general idea of the structure of the ship from the outside, but no amount of scans would give them a layout. It was unlike any of the modern angaran ships, so they didn’t even have something to go on.

“Uh...this way!” Peebee exclaimed brightly. She opened one of the doors to find the hallway completely blocked by debris. “Oh. Uh...this way then.” The next door opened to a mostly clear hall, with the roof only slightly caving in. Liam and Sara shared a look behind Peebee’s back.

“She’s your girlfriend, man.” Sara hissed at him, as the asari bounded down the hallway.

“And how I love her.” Liam sighed, hurrying to catch up with Peebee before she disappeared.

_ 4 Hours Earlier _

“Get us out of here, Kallo!” Sara shouted as she pounded on their only door out. Peebee had led them into a room that looked like it could have been crew sleeping quarters. As soon as the door slid shut behind them, and they realized there was no other exit, some kind of gas started pouring into the room.

“I’m trying, Ryder! It’s some kind of fire-suppression equipment, but I can’t connect to the system.” Kallo spoke over the comms sounding panicky.

“I can see that, Kallo!” Sara kept pounding, hoping the ancient door would break if she hit it hard enough.

“Our suits are not going to be able to filter the toxic gas out for long.” Liam was next to her, hitting the door with a chair. Peebee was using her omnitool to try and hack into the locking mechanism. She was having no luck.

“Maybe I can be of some assistance.” Another voice came over the comms.

“Gil, what are you doing here?” Kallo asked.

“Suvi, do you mind sliding over for a minute.” Gil ignored the salarian.

“What’s going on? Are they okay?” Came Cora’s worried voice.

“Oh, we’re just peachy!” Shouted Sara. “As soon as someone opens this damn door!”

“Give me a moment!” Gil sing-songed back. “I just got here.”

“Well, whatever you’re doing, do it faster!” Peebee yelled into her comms.

“He’s hacked into the ship’s network. Now, I’ve got backdoor access to their systems.” Kallo explained, sounding a bit impressed.

“You mean,  _ I _ ’ve got backdoor access.” Gil argued.

“There’s plenty of backdoor access for everyone!” Shouted Cora.

_ 2 Hours Earlier _

“I swear, if this turns into a zombie situation, I am quitting.” Sara grumbled, drawing her weapon. They’d heard a bunch of thuds coming from the room beyond. For an otherwise silent ship, it was extremely ominous.

“But it can’t be. There were no life signs when we scanned the ship.” Peebee hissed back, her gun held ready.

“Zombies don’t have any life signs, Peebee.” Liam rolled his eyes, omni-blades drawn. With a nod from Sara, he opened the door.

“Oh, for fucks sake!”

“It’s just a machine…”

“How does it still have power?”

“See! This is why we needed to check it out!”

“Peebee, I swear.”

_ 1 Hour Earlier _

“Did you hear that?” Liam asked, stopping to look around.

“Not more zombies.” Growled Sara.

“No, it’s a whirring. Like electrical or something.” Liam glared at her.

“Guys, I’m reading a surge in power near your location. Is everything alright?” Kallo asked. Sara looked from Liam to Peebee as they listened for the whirring. Faintly, she could hear what could be an engine noise, though Liam was right, it seemed mainly electrical.

“We’re fine, so far. We can hear something though. Might be what’s causing the power surge.”

“I’ll keep an eye on it. Get your remnant device quickly. Not sure that ship is going to hold together much longer with you guys moving around in it.”

_ 1 Hour Later _

“Found it!” Peebee explained, running onto the bridge, heading for the control console.

“Peebee!” Liam shouted before trailing off. “You’re supposed to wait until we check the room…” Sara shrugged at him, and followed the asari. While Peebee was examining the control system, Sara started punching buttons on the console. Only a handful of symbols looked familiar, but she tried them anyway. Something recognizable came up on screen.

“Uh...guys.” Sara started. “So, you know that other door we could have taken back in the cargo bay.” The other two turned to look at her, giving her an incredulous look. “It would have led us straight here. Like with a minimum of two rooms to pass through. Would have been a straight shot.”

“You’re kidding me.” Liam stared at her. Before she could answer the floor rolled beneath them, knocking them to the ground.

“Shit!”

“Get your device and let's get out of here!”

_ 2 Hours Later _

“Kallo! We are not going to make it back to the cargo bay!”

“Hold tight! I’m coming to you!”

“You better hurry up!”

_ 2.5 Hours Later _

“You’re lucky we like you, Peebee.” Sara grumbled, laying on the floor of the Tempest cargo bay, trying to catch her breath.

“Shut up. You love me.” Peebee laughed from her position on the floor a couple feet away. Liam sat up between them.

“I hate you both.” There was a clatter of noise as several people spilled into the bay. “We’re fine! And we’ve got the device Peebee dragged our ass out there to get.”

“That’s good. Otherwise I’d be very angry that you put my darling at risk like that.” Jaal had just a hint of unhappiness in his voice, as he reached down to help Sara to her feet. Chuckling, Sara patted his arm.

“But…” Peebee started, scrambling up. “But, this is your history. And this is integrated Rem-Tech! We can learn so much about combining our technologies.”

“Hmm. Not sure it’s worth our lives though.” Liam mumbled, wrapping an arm around Peebee’s shoulders and steering her away, still protesting.


End file.
